disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna For Class President
'Luna For Class President '''is the 64th and last episode of Season 40. Summary Luna decides to run for class president and her friends help her with the election, but Romeo and Nick (Night Ninja‘s daytime self) have plans to sabotage her by stealing her diary in an attempt to get her out of the election. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Luna is running late just as she arrives in her third class to hear about some kind of class president election, much to her confusion when she sat down next to Nancy to ask what was going on. Slouching, Nancy explains to Luna that Romeo is planning to run as class president while Nick (Night Ninja) runs as his deputy, and she (Luna) could tell from the looks on everyone’s faces that they are not satisfied. Just then, the school bell rings and Big Nutbrown Hare dismisses his students for lunch, letting the class mull over its decision. In the school's courtyard, Romeo uses threats to dissuade Vampirina from entering the race for class representative and he wanders off with Nick to threaten the rest of the class. When Luna asks Vee what Romeo told her, Vampirina mentions that she doesn't care and wonders why Luna won't run. Luna claims again that she's far too busy to run as she has other things in her life to do like run Luna Cafe, but then cedes that she will run if no one else will. Returning to the classroom, Big Nutbrown Hare asks if anyone else wants to run against Romeo and Nick. Finding no opposition, he almost declares Romeo and Nick the class representatives, but Luna interjects, stating that she'll enter the race. Excited, Big Nutbrown Hare tells Luna that the next day the candidates will give speeches and the students will have a chance to vote. During a break, Nancy and Bree try to help Luna come up with a campaign platform. Luna realizes that she had not put much thought into how to run a campaign, but is approached by Poppy, Gregoria, Angel, and Ashton, who supply her with plenty of ideas. Nancy spots Greg with Connor and Amaya descending the stairs and asks him if he will vote for Luna. Greg responds that he, Connor, and Amaya will vote for Luna if she gives a good speech, thereby motivating Luna further. Only meters away, Romeo and Nick watch the scene, and Romeo explains to him (Nick) that according to his father, the best way to win a political race is to destroy the opposition's reputation and reveal its secrets. Back in her room, Luna lists what her classmates want in her diary, trying to come up with her speech. Eclipsion and the moths watch as Eclipsion states that her friends sure are counting on her to make a great speech, and Luna replies with concern that she hopes that it’s good enough, becoming it sounded like they were counting on her. Characters * Luna * Moths * Eclipsion * Nancy * Bree * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Vampirina * Poppy * Bridget * Big Nutbrown Hare * Romeo * Nick Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. *There are some scenes in this episode that are similar to ''Dark Blade ''from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 40 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Season 40 episodes based on cartoons